


Tug & Dance

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A Carol Valentine’s Day one-shot.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 25





	Tug & Dance

Carol brought in several pink-and-red heart shaped balloons inside the apartment and carried them into the living room where she found Therese and Rindy playing a game of OPERATION at the coffee table. Carol released the balloons making them bump and tap on the ceiling.

Rindy scrambled up on her mismatched socks to get a better look at the special gift. Therese had also picked herself up off the floor leaving the sick patient with the red bulb nose to greet her woman a welcome home.

“I love balloons, Mommy,” Rindy said, tugging some of the strings to make the balloons wobble and dance above their heads.

“They’re for Valentine’s Day,” Carol explained. She and Therese held onto each other as they watched Rindy goof around. She was completely mesmerized by the curled ribbon and shiny helium. 

“Can I have these in my room?” the child asked. 

“Yes.”

“Just be careful not to pop them,” Therese added.


End file.
